<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have yourself a merry little Christmas by Jesan_Miyuuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028319">Have yourself a merry little Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesan_Miyuuki/pseuds/Jesan_Miyuuki'>Jesan_Miyuuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CorpseKkuno roommates saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, But please practice safe sex, Cat Ears, Christmas Parties, Comedy, Confessions, Consent, Corpse can't do this, Cuddles, Feels, Fluff, Housemates, Humour, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, Movie Nights, Pining, Smut, Sykkuno is a tease, Sykkuno moves in with Corpse, Sykkuno with cat ears strikes again, Teasing, Top Corpse, blowjob, catkkuno, dirty talking because Sykkuno is a little tease, handjob, power bottom sykkuno, slight angst because they don't know how to talk about feelings, slow build but it goes from zero to a hundred real quick, steam, they love each other damnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesan_Miyuuki/pseuds/Jesan_Miyuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Sykkuno's obliviousness nearly kills Corpse and the one time Corpse finds out that Sykkuno isn't as oblivious as they all think he is.</p><p>or The one where they are roommates stupidly pining for each other/A Christmas fic with some action because.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CorpseKkuno roommates saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have yourself a merry little Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um... so this happened :) </p><p>Enjoy~</p><p>Warning: Please practice safe sex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p> </p><p>The last cardboard box hits the floor with a dull thud and Sykkuno stands up to stretch his arms overhead. Corpse’s eyes linger at the brunette’s stomach where his shirt has been lifted up slightly. The younger male quickly averts his gaze when he catches himself staring. He makes a beeline for the kitchen as he tries to will the forming blush away.</p><p>“Would you like anything to drink?”</p><p>It had happened suddenly one night during a stream – a slip of tongue that was too fast for Corpse to catch. They were four hours into the evening chaos and waiting for fills in between rounds when Rae mentioned something about Sykkuno being homeless by the end of the month. It wasn’t a secret that the OTV crew had plans for moving and Sykkuno was, unfortunately, not part of those plans.</p><p>Corpse had sent the brunette a message after their stream with an offer to live at his place until he could find his own accommodation. Sykkuno had responded with a tease about their friendship levelling up too fast alongside a ‘thank you, you’re so kind Corpse’ and the two of them had promptly avoided the topic until Sykkuno was forced by the date to ask the musician if his offer was still available.</p><p>“Do you have tea?”</p><p>This was their third meeting in person and Corpse can visibly see the difference in Sykkuno’s comfort around him. The brunette was very, very tense when they met for the first time a few weeks back but now he’s all relaxed and his movements are languid as he sits down on the couch with a tired sigh.</p><p>Corpse picks up the two mugs of tea carefully before heading towards the living room. The older male takes the offered tea with a small smile and Corpse averts his gaze as he sits down awkwardly besides him on the couch.</p><p>“It’s peaceful here.”</p><p>Sykkuno closes his eyes as he leans back further into the couch. He looks so tiny and fragile in that position as the couch tries to swallow him whole between its cushions. Corpse’s hands are slightly shaking as he takes a sip from his mug.</p><p>
  <em>Deep breathes – you can do this. </em>
</p><p>In hindsight, offering your crush your guest bedroom for a few months might not have been the cleverest thing to do.  </p><p>“-orpse?”</p><p>Sykkuno’s sitting way too close to him when he looks up and nearly knocks foreheads with the brunette.</p><p>“Are you okay? You zoned out for a bit there.”</p><p>The streamer moves impossibly closer to him and Corpse’s soul leaves his body when one of Sykkuno’s hands lands on his forehead to feel for his temperature.</p><p>“Maybe you should take a nap? Your face is red but your temperature feels fine.”</p><p>Corpse can count all his pretty little eyelashes with how close they are right now.</p><p><em> <strike>He’s so beautiful.</strike> </em> </p><p>“I’m fine, Sykkuno. Sorry for making you worry.”</p><p>The brunette doesn’t question him any further but he sits back with a frown as he studies Corpse with worried eyes.</p><p>“Don’t push yourself too hard.”</p><p>The streamer’s voice is barely audible in the near silent room and Corpse’s breath hitches as he meets Sykkuno’s eyes. The house suddenly feels like it’s about to combust from all the tension in it. The musician feels equally relieved and disappointed when Sykkuno finally breaks their intense staring match to sip at his tea with a blush of his own.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>Crap – he’s so screwed. </strike> </em>
</p><p>They retire to their respective rooms after dinner – take out from the nearest Mexican restaurant in the neighbourhood because Sykkuno wanted to eat tacos and Corpse is too weak to deny him anything. A half-groan-half-sigh sound echoes through his dark bedroom as he slides down onto the floor. He was so close to pulling Sykkuno in for a kiss twice today and it’s only their first day together as roommates.</p><p>“How the hell am I supposed to get through this without losing my mind?”</p><p>Corpse’s dark bedroom answers his question with mock silence as he lets out an insufferable sigh. Everything had been fine and easier when they were simply friends who streamed together that sometimes flirted. Now they’re roommates and Corpse’s stupid crush only seems to be getting worse with each second that they spend together.</p><p>Sykkuno was <em>beautiful </em>with soft brown hair, a blinding smile and a heart of gold – he was perfect inside and out and Corpse was totally <strike>not</strike> suffering a midlife crisis. This would all be much easier if he could actually read the brunette but, as mentioned by many streamers who have played with/against Sykkuno, the older male is unpredictable with everything that he does and so very oblivious. Corpse doesn’t know whether Sykkuno flirts back on purpose or if this is just his kindness oozing out unconsciously. He’s seen clips of the brunette’s responses to other people’s attempts at flirting with equally sassy remarks that are very much <em>accidental </em>and not at all planned.  So every time Sykkuno says something back to his <strike>very obvious</strike> nervous flirting – like the ‘do you want me to choke you?’ incident – Corpse is left guessing the motive for the older streamer’s words.</p><p>The musician looks down at the tent in his pants and he curses as he buries his face between his hands. The next few months are going to be absolute torture and one hell of a test on his self-restraint.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens to reveal a drenched Sykkuno as the storm continues to rage outside. Corpse rushes to fetch towels as the brunette stands waiting, shivering from the freezing rain water forming a puddle underneath him, and he gratefully takes the fluffy towel from Corpse’s hands when the younger male finally returns.</p><p>“It started pouring when I was only a block away. I thought I could make it without getting too wet but...”</p><p>His clothes are sticking to him in a very uncomfortable looking manner and there’s not a single part of him that’s not covered in raindrops as he tries to towel his hair dry.</p><p>“You should shower quickly and warm up – I don’t want you to catch a cold.”</p><p>Corpse freezes as the second part slips out of his mouth but Sykkuno doesn’t seem to hear it as he continues to pat at his drenched brown locks.</p><p>“I’m sorry for the mess.”</p><p>The younger male quickly waves his apology away before ushering him towards the bathroom.</p><p>“Can you please fetch some dry clothes for me? I don’t want to drag puddles over the whole house and make an even bigger mess than what I already have.”</p><p>The brunette’s voice is muffled behind the closed bathroom door and Corpse tells him to wait a moment as he treks his way to the guest bedroom which is now Sykkuno’s bedroom. The room is still the same with its plain cream coloured walls and neatly made snow white bed. If not for the few minor changes that announce the presence of someone living in it – such as the suitcase in the corner, the computer near the far wall and the bottle of vitamins on the bedside table – Corpse would not have guessed that Sykkuno was actually using this room. He takes in a few deep breaths before opening the closet door to find half of it occupied with neatly ironed shirts and pants. Corpse quickly grabs the necessary items from the half filled space before shoving the door close as he feels the heat rise to his cheeks.</p><p>“Sykkuno, I’m leaving your clothes just outside the door.”</p><p>A muffled sound and then silence. Corpse knocks again and he hears a small grunt from the other side.</p><p>“Sykkuno?”</p><p>Rustling filters out from the gap between the door and the floor before a frustrated mewl of sorts reaches Corpse’s ears.</p><p>“I’m stuck.”</p><p>The younger male lets out a chuckle at the statement. The streamer was rather clumsy at times.</p><p>“Can I come in?”</p><p>Corpse holds his breath as Sykkuno goes back to struggling with whatever it is that he’s stuck with.</p><p>“Please, or else I’ll have to cut this jacket in half.”</p><p>The door is unlocked and it opens easily when Corpse pushes the handle down. He nearly coos when his eyes land on Sykkuno with his jacket zipper stuck halfway down. The brunette has a pout on his lips, which Corpse is sure that he’s doing without knowing, as he looks up at the musician with pleading eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know how this happened.”</p><p>Corpse doesn’t know how someone can possibly be this cute.</p><p>“Here, let me help you.”</p><p>The younger male places the bundle of dry clothes down before walking over towards Sykkuno with a teasing grin. He struggles a little to get the fabric out of the zipping mechanism before finally pulling the zipper down to free his roommate from this horrible, horrible garment. Sykkuno’s cheeks are flushed red as he peels the offending jacket off of his arms roughly. He nearly throws it against the wall as he shakes the dripping water from his hair out of his eyes. The white shirt that he’s wearing underneath is now completely transparent and Corpse grips the counter top with brutal force as his eyes scan over the pale skin on display.</p><p>The older male’s body isn’t shredded but he’s toned from all these months of working out. His waist is ridiculously thin and his skin looks like it’s glowing under the bright bathroom light. Corpse’s body gives a responsive twitch at the thought of marking that smooth expanse of skin with his teeth and he rushes out of the bathroom in horror when he finally catches up with his brain’s thought process.</p><p>“Please take a shower soon – don’t catch a cold or else chat will be worried.”</p><p>Corpse leans against the closed door for a moment to catch his breath. The image of Sykkuno panting under him with pleading moans flashes through his mind and he curses under his breath as he tries to clear his head.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>Nopety nope nope. He probably needs to go drink holy water or something tonight because that was close. </strike> </em>
</p><p>How easy would it have been for him to simply push Sykkuno against the wall and ravish him? The older male is just too oblivious for his own good. Rae had told him stories about Sykkuno being oblivious to people’s attempts at asking him out whenever they were recognised on the streets and Corpse had thought that she was just exaggerating but now he knows that she wasn’t.</p><p>It takes a very long time for him to calm his fried nerves down before he’s finally able to get up to clean the puddle of rainwater by the entry way. Sykkuno is extra quiet and shy at dinner and he excuses himself to his room right after doing the dishes with flushed cheeks. He must be embarrassed about the zipper thing. The musician makes a mental note to reassure the brunette that the whole incident was mostly cute than anything else at breakfast the next day. He retires to his own room as well after a few more minutes of mindless cleaning and the night falls silent as the two inhabitants each suffer through their own mental crisis on the opposite ends of the house.</p><p>Corpse finds himself unable to look at Sykkuno for the next few days after this incident, especially since his eyes keep lingering on those soft, red lips.  </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p> </p><p>“Sykkuno what do you want for -”</p><p>Corpse comes to a halt halfway through the door when his eyes land on the brunette. Sykkuno had just finished streaming – he had been opening gifts from his fans this time round – and the brunette was currently in the process of packing away the mess of plushies and letters. This would have all been fine if not for the pair of fluffy white cat ears sitting atop his pretty little head. Ever since the Halloween stream Sykkuno’s fans have been obsessed with sending him cat-eared headbands. Corpse doesn’t have a problem with that – what he does have problem with is how <em>absolutely adorable</em> Sykkuno can look in any type of cat ears sent to him.</p><p>The streamer looks up with a surprised jolt and Corpse nearly breaks the wall that he’s currently gripping because of how unrealistically cat-like that gesture was.</p><p>“Corpse!”</p><p>Sykkuno’s face lights up into a bright smile after he calms down from the surprise.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>Self-restraint. You can do this. Nope, this is absolutely impossible. </strike> </em>
</p><p>“Corpse?”</p><p>The older male stands up with a tiny confused frown and the action kicks Corpse into overdrive as he takes a step back for preventative measure.</p><p>“Sorry. What would you like for dinner?”</p><p>They toss around a few ideas before finally settling on a decision. Both of them have been eating more regular meals now. Unsurprisingly, the duo constantly nag at each other about their respective bad eating habits when they find the other person skipping meals so after a few days of constant nagging they finally came to an agreement of eating meals together for the sake of both of them.</p><p>“I’ll come help you once I’m done here.”</p><p>Corpse’s eyes wonder up from Sykkuno’s eyes to the cat ears and he swallows thickly before turning on his heel to leave the room.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>The sound of utensils clanking against dishes in the kitchen echoes around the house as Corpse tries his best to recreate the recipe on his phone screen.</p><p>“What can I help with?”</p><p>Corpse finishes dicing the carrots before turning to motion at the unwashed lettuce next to the sink.</p><p>“Could you please wash those for-”</p><p>Those damned cat ears are still sitting nice and comfortably in his hair. Corpse wants to throw something.</p><p>“Uh... Sykkuno the ears...”                                                                                                </p><p>The streamer throws his roommate a confused look before moving one of his hands up to feel the fluffy ear.</p><p>“Oh... <em>Oh.</em>”</p><p>Sykkuno had been wondering why Corpse’s eyes keep lingering to his head and his cheeks burst into red as he quickly removes the headband with an awkward cough.</p><p>“I’ll go put these away.”</p><p>The brunette rushes out of the kitchen with his eyes glued to the floor. Corpse lets out an embarrassed sound as he buries his burning face into his hands. This was absolute hell on earth. Sykkuno returns a few moments later and he spends the rest of the evening fidgeting with his hands.</p><p>Corpse places the mug of tea in front of Sykkuno and the older male takes it with a small ‘thanks’ as he sips on the steaming liquid.</p><p>“You looked cute.”</p><p>What the hell is he thinking saying such things into existence? Corpse looks up in a panic when Sykkuno starts to choke uncontrollably. The younger male’s panic rises as he starts to pat the brunette’s back awkwardly.</p><p>
  <em> <strike>Crap, crap, crap now he’s gone and screwed this over for sure.</strike> </em>
</p><p>“-wrong pipe. Sorry the tea went down the wrong pipe.”</p><p>The coughing subsides after a while and Corpse mumbles an apology into the living room air as he runs his finger across the rim of his mug.</p><p>“What? No. Don’t apologise – it was just a coincidence that I started to choke.”</p><p>Lies, they both saw the moment Sykkuno’s eyes widened from Corpse statement before he started to choke.</p><p>“Besides, I did wear them for you after all...”</p><p>The musician’s neck nearly breaks from whiplash at the statement. Sykkuno has since re-drowned himself in his mug of tea and his ears are flaming red.</p><p>“Would you-”</p><p>Corpse hesitates for a moment before swallowing half his mug of tea for courage.</p><p>“Would you wear them again for me sometime?”</p><p>An awkward beat of silence passes with neither of them being able to look at each other.</p><p>“Yeah, I can do that for you.”</p><p>Corpse nearly chokes to death on his coffee a week later when Sykkuno sends him a picture of himself in those cute white cat ears and a black sweatshirt that says ‘Meow!’. It’s nobody’s business if Corpse tore the new roll of tin foil to shreds that afternoon in a panic sweat as he tried to calm his heart down from all the cuteness.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to watch?”</p><p>The duo sits huddled in front of the rows and rows of DVDs under Corpse’s big screen TV as they try to figure out what to watch. They were having a self-proclaimed movie night on a Monday because Corpse had emerged from his bedroom for the first time since the weekend looking like death itself. He nearly scared Sykkuno’s soul out of his body when the brunette went to go and fetch a cup of water only to find Corpse slumped against the counter looking way too pale for life.</p><p>Sykkuno had immediately sent a message to Rae to excuse the two of them from their scheduled stream in the evening before forcing Corpse to eat a big plate of food. The younger male found Sykkuno’s nagging endearing instead of irritating. The older male had forced Corpse into the shower after his meal with the words ‘we’re having a movie night in half an hour so get ready’ before storming off to find pillows and popcorn.</p><p>They finally settle on Tim Burton’s <em>The Night Before Christmas</em>, seeing as how Christmas is just around the corner, after a few more minutes of bickering. The lights get turned low before the duo settle onto the couch as the movie starts to play. They sit in silence for the first ten minutes before Corpse makes an offhanded comment about how great the animation is. The silence breaks immediately after that and laughter filters into the living room air as they start to make silly jokes about anything and nothing.</p><p>“Are you cold? Should I turn on the ac?”</p><p> Sykkuno is unconsciously rubbing his hands across his arms as he sits curled up into a ball on one side of the couch.</p><p>“You don’t have to turn the ac on unless you want to. I’m just a little chilly.”</p><p>Corpse’s eyes glance over to the light grey blanket sitting on the adjacent couch. He reaches over to take it before waving it out.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>The brunette looks like a burrito after Corpse finishes wrapping him up in the fluffy blanket. A deep chuckle escapes into the dark room as Corpse sits back to admire his handiwork.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>The brunette burrito nods with a small smile.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p><em> <strike>BurritoKkuno for the win.</strike> </em> <strike></strike></p><p>They continue to watch the movie in a comfortable silence until Corpse lets out an involuntary shudder. Was his living room always this cold during winter?</p><p>“Are you cold?”</p><p>Corpse turns to look at Sykkuno and he shudders for a completely different reason when he meets the brunette’s dark eyes. There’s a dangerous glint in those dark brown orbs as Sykkuno waits for an answer.</p><p>“Yeah, a little.”</p><p>Sykkuno scoots closer towards Corpse with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“We should probably turn on the ac.”</p><p>Corpse gulps as Sykkuno continues to move towards him like a predator stalking its prey.</p><p>“Probably...”</p><p>Neither of them makes a move to reach for the remote lying on the table a few feet away from them. Corpse nearly reaches out to push a strand of brown hair away from his roommate’s eyes as Sykkuno comes to a stop with his legs touching Corpse’s thigh.</p><p>It happens in a flash – BurritoKkuno rips open his constraints to throw the blanket over him before they collapse into a human pile with a soft thud. Sykkuno’s eyes are shut tightly as he buries his face against Corpse’s chest. The younger male is sure that his heart is beating rapidly against Sykkuno’s ear as he tries to learn how to breathe again. The brunette smells like something sweet and he feels incredibly warm against Corpse’s larger frame.</p><p>
  <em>Is this what bliss feels like? </em>
</p><p>“I just thought that this would be an efficient way to save us some cost on the electricity bill.”</p><p>Two famous streamers with bills to pay – sounds like a very adequate excuse to cuddle your crush instead of switching on the ac. Sykkuno lets out a small gasp when Corpse snakes his arms around the streamer’s thin waist. The sound of rustling echoes through the now very warm living room as the younger male shifts them so that they can see the TV screen properly. The brunette is currently sprawled across Corpse’s chest with his soft brown locks tickling Corpse’s nose – the two of them are sporting identical blushes as they pretend to pay attention to the movie.</p><p>Corpse wakes up with a throbbing pain in his neck the next morning but he declares himself without regrets when his eyes land on Sykkuno’s peaceful sleeping figure sprawled out on top of his chest.   </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh rings out through the dark bedroom as Corpse stretches his arms overhead. The stream has finally ended after a nerve wrecking total of six hours. It was a charity stream to help Jack and Felix raise funds for food and gifts for orphanages on Christmas. Everything went well and they managed to raise more than what they had planned with the help of their viewers. However, it was no secret that Corpse still gets very stressed whenever he has to stream, especially for such long periods at a time.  </p><p>The silence of the house gets interrupted by movements in the kitchen as Sykkuno starts to make dinner. One quick glance at the corner of his screen indicates that it’s near eleven. Two plates of sandwiches are waiting on the counter when Corpse finally finds the strength to exit his room. Sykkuno’s soft humming filters through the place as he washes up the utensils used for making the food.</p><p>“Oh, Corpse! I was going to bring the food to your room.”</p><p>The younger male sits down onto the high chair as Sykkuno finishes up at the sink.</p><p>“Thank you for the food.”</p><p>His roommate offers him a happy ‘no problem’ and they start eating in silence.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>Sykkuno always used to send him a message after their streams to check up on him when they still lived in separated houses. Corpse had once let it slip during their conversation via text that he always needs a long time to de-stress after his streams and ever since then Sykkuno has been ever attentive towards him with after-stream care.</p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p>A hum followed by the soft crunching of the sandwich rings through the silent house as Sykkuno plops the last piece of food into his mouth. Corpse can’t seem to find his appetite despite the good sandwich in his hands.</p><p>“Is there anything that I can do to help?”</p><p>The image of Sykkuno withering under him as he pleasures the older male with his fingers flashes through his mind’s eye.</p><p>“I think I’ll be fine.”</p><p>They have a perfectly good friendship going on right now – he can’t afford to screw things over with these stupid feelings of love and lust.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>That’s strange – usually the brunette changes the topic of their conversation immediately after Corpse says he’s okay. The half-eaten sandwich hits the plate and falls apart when Corpse looks up to find Sykkuno staring at him with a scary intensity. The older male spares the pitiful food a quick glance before he leans forward to rest his chin on his hand. Those dark brown orbs are edging towards black as they return to stare at Corpse.</p><p>“Corpse?”</p><p>His voice is as gentle as ever – completely different from his gaze.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>Corpse nearly falls out of his chair when the older male stands up to round the counter.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>Because the truth is he really doesn’t know what he wants from Sykkuno.</p><p>“<em>Maybe we can try a few things</em>.”</p><p>Where the hell is this assertiveness and superior aura coming from? Corpse stands up quickly as Sykkuno reaches his seat and the brunette cocks his head to the side innocently as Corpse begins to move backwards.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Corpse closes his eyes as he takes in a deep inhale.</p><p>“Sykku-”</p><p>
  <em>When the hell did he get so close? </em>
</p><p>Their breaths mingle together into one big huff of air and Corpse finds his head becoming dizzy as Sykkuno’s scent surrounds him.</p><p><em> <strike>I want to kiss him so bad.</strike> </em> <strike></strike></p><p>So he does – he tangles one hand into Sykkuno’s hair before pulling the older male towards him. Corpse’s body sets itself on fire when their mouths meet in a soft slide of lips. The kiss is gentle and innocent.</p><p>Corpse lets out a surprised sound when Sykkuno’s tongue darts out to lick at his lips. He tightens his grip on the streamer’s hair before his own tongue darts out to swipe at Sykkuno’s lips in response. Corpse’s member twitches to life when an absolutely sinful moan tumbles out of Sykkuno’s mouth at the sudden change of pace.</p><p>Corpse’s legs hit the edge of the couch and their lips somehow manage to stay connected despite the rough fall onto the soft cushions. Their tongues dance around each other in a sloppy battle for dominance as Corpse moves his hands to grip Sykkuno’s hips possessively. The brunette’s hands find their way into Corpse curly dark locks as they continue to bite and lick at each other’s mouths.</p><p>
  <em>We need to stop. </em>
</p><p>This was dangerous – Corpse can feel his self-restraint disappearing bit by bit as they continue to feel each other up. They need to stop this now before they end up with regrets. A string of saliva connects their mouths when Sykkuno finally pulls back and Corpse curses when he opens his eyes to find Sykkuno with a beautiful blush covering his cheeks. The brunette’s eyes are glazed over, sparkling like rare gems under the lights, and his hair is tousled elegantly to frame his face like an art work straight out of Corpse’s fantasies.</p><p>The younger male snaps out of his awed daze when his roommate starts to lean forward again. Corpse’s hands shoot up to grab Sykkuno by his shoulders and the streamer snaps out of his trance with a small surprised sound when Corpse pushes him back to arm’s length. The dark haired male uses the momentary confusion to get out from under Sykkuno to run to his bedroom.</p><p>For the next few days Sykkuno completely disappears from Corpse’s life by avoiding him like the plague. Their schedules for meals become completely different with Sykkuno locking himself up in the guest bedroom at all times – at some stage it felt as if they didn’t even live under the same roof. Corpse’s heart aches with regret when the house once again becomes lonely and cold.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p> </p><p>Corpse tries his best to blend himself into the wall as the noisy room continues to vibrate with excitement. Lily had invited them to the OTV Christmas party and Corpse had reluctantly agreed because he felt bad for disappearing from the world for the past few days. Sykkuno had obviously accepted Lily’s invitation, because he was a sweetheart like that, despite knowing how awkward it would get to pretend that everything was fine between the two of them. The duo haven’t spoken to each other since <em>the incident </em>and Corpse was very much hurt when Sykkuno completely avoided him to go speak to Toast when they arrived at the party three hours prior.</p><p>Corpse hasn’t seen the brunette after he disappeared with Lily off into the kitchen an hour ago but he remains firmly glued to the wall despite his worry. Sykkuno probably doesn’t want to see him anyways so he should just do them both a favour and disappear from sight – after all, he did screw their relationship over.</p><p>The younger male flinches when Toast comes to lean against the wall next to him with a red plastic cup in his hand. Corpse is nursing a can of soda between his palms because he’s currently on medication and the smell of alcohol from the plastic cup makes him nauseous as he waits for Toast to speak. The older male’s lips are pulled into a tight, thin line and his intense gaze is focused on something at the other side of the room where the tiny Christmas tree sits happily.</p><p>“I honestly didn’t think you would be so stupid.”</p><p>Corpse knew that he was going to get scolded at some point – Sykkuno is one of their closest friends after all.</p><p>“I really thought that you would be rational enough to end the pining – Sykkuno’s always been very reserved about his feelings.”</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>Corpse turns to look at Toast with surprised eyes and the older male studies him for a moment before something finally clicks into place.</p><p>“Please tell me you’re joking.”</p><p>Corpse shakes his head – he’s so confused. What’s happening?</p><p>“You two are idiots.”</p><p>And they’ll remain idiots if Toast doesn’t spill already.</p><p>“Sykkuno likes you.”</p><p>The thought had crossed his mind a few times when he had locked himself up in his room but Sykkuno’s behaviour of avoiding him completely after the incident had completely convinced Corpse that he was reading the signs very wrong. Why else would the older male go to such lengths to make sure that they don’t even see each other for a single second of each day?</p><p>“I don’t know what happened between you two but it’s time to muster up courage and speak to him properly now. I don’t think either of you can take this much longer, nor is this good for any of you.”</p><p>Toast is right – this forming habit of skipping meals for days on end combined with insomnia is really taking a toll on Corpse’s body now and he’s sure that Sykkuno isn’t fending much better either.</p><p>“He’s with Lily upstairs – second last room to your right.”</p><p>Toast pushes himself off of the wall and disappears into the crowd without another word. Corpse finds himself walking up the stairs – his half empty can of soda missing from his sweaty palms – and before he knows it he’s already in front of the door of the second last room to the right.  </p><p>The soft sound of the piano filters through from under the door and Lily merely looks up without a word when Corpse pushes the door open without knocking. Sykkuno is curled up into a ball in the corner on the floor and Corpse’s heart gives a painful throb at the sight of the depressed brunette. The music stops and Sykkuno looks up with a questioning look. His eyes are red and tears start to form again when he sees Corpse.</p><p>“I’ll be in Michael’s room if you need me.”</p><p>Lily gives Corpse a firm if-you-hurt-him-I-will-hurt-you-ten-times-worse stare before walking out. The room falls silent as Sykkuno reburies his head back between his knees.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Corpse’s eyes widen as the muffled apology echoes through the room.</p><p>“I’m sorry for jumping you like that the other day.”</p><p>Corpse wants to punch the wall.</p><p>“Sykkuno don’t.”</p><p>The older male looks up with worried eyes – his mouth open with another apology.</p><p>“Stop – I was being stupid as well. I should have just spoken to you instead of running away and avoiding you.”</p><p>The truth is that Corpse was honestly just trying to prolong what he thought would be certain rejection – he was weak and afraid of losing Sykkuno completely.</p><p>“I like you Sykkuno. I have for a long time now.”</p><p>Sykkuno freezes up completely and Corpse has to remind himself to breathe – Toast won’t lie to him about such.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>The streamer’s voice is quivering as he stands up.</p><p>“I like you too.”</p><p>It happens in a flash of movement and Sykkuno finds himself crying in Corpse’s embrace right after the words leave his mouth. He doesn’t even know if these are happy tears or sad tears anymore – he’s just crying because these past few days have been so overwhelming. Sykkuno pulls back to look up at Corpse with teary eyes and a wet laugh rings through the room as Corpse wipes away a stray tear with his thumb.</p><p>“We’re both idiots.”</p><p>Corpse finds himself giggle along with Sykkuno as the brunette rubs at his eyes with his sleeves.</p><p>“Very, very big idiots.”</p><p>Sykkuno’s lips taste like cherries and chocolate as the house downstairs erupts with cheers of ‘Merry Christmas!’.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The door slams shut with a thud and Sykkuno lets out a gasp as Corpse pushes him against it. Their apartment is dark and cold from being empty for the whole evening but their bodies feel like a raging fire as their teeth clink against each other in a mad attempt of trying to swallow each other.</p><p>They had excused themselves from the party in a rush and Corpse’s hand had remained possessively over Sykkuno’s thigh for the whole drive back to their apartment. Corpse was only barely able to keep himself from not taking Sykkuno then and there at the party and now his self-restraint has all but vanished as Sykkuno moans so prettily against his mouth.</p><p>The brunette’s jacket hits the floor with a dull thud and Corpse lets out a groan when Sykkuno grips a fistful of his hair. A grunt rings out through their apartment as Corpse heaves Sykkuno up to carry him. The change in angle causes Sykkuno to rub against his hip and they both let out a moan at the new sensation. Items of clothing hit the floor one by one as Corpse blindly navigates his way to his bedroom. Sykkuno lets out a whine when Corpse bites down on his shoulder before sucking a dark red mark onto the pale skin. The brunette’s jeans put up a struggle as Corpse tries to pull them off of his slender legs.</p><p>A curse tumbles out of Corpse’s mouth as he lays Sykkuno down. The older male has been stripped down to only his shirt and boxers and the black bed contrasts his unblemished smooth skin magically. Sykkuno casually props himself up on his arms to look at Corpse with lust filled eyes. The dark haired male bites down hard on his bottom lip as he sits back with a deep inhale.</p><p>“Corpse?”</p><p>Sykkuno's voice sounds hoarse from all the kissing and the sound sends a shiver down Corpse’s spine.</p><p>“Just give me a minute.”</p><p>His knuckles are turning white from gripping the bed sheets too hard.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>What would he give to just turn the older male into a screaming mess right now? He can’t though – he wants Sykkuno to enjoy their first time and not hate it because Corpse can't keep it in his pants. Corpse flinches when a warm hand reaches up to cup his cheek gently. Sykkuno’s eyes are filled with warmth and love as he pulls Corpse down to cage him against the bed.</p><p>“You won’t hurt me Corpse.”</p><p>A finger lands on his lips softly when he opens his mouth to argue.</p><p>“Besides-”</p><p>The finger traces over his bottom lip before disappearing.</p><p>“Why hold back when we can just go all out?”</p><p>Sykkuno offers him an innocent smile as he locks his hands behind Corpse’s neck before leaning back to pull them flush together. His breath tickles Corpse’s ear as he whispers into it.</p><p>“Make me scream, Corpse.”</p><p>A growl drowns out Sykkuno’s mewl as Corpse pushes him down against the bed to smash their lips together again. Corpse’s hand slides under Sykkuno’s shirt and the brunette releases a high whine when the younger male pinches one of his nipples between his fingers.</p><p>“Corpse don’t-”</p><p>His nipples are perked up and hard when Corpse lifts his shirt up over his chest. Corpse tugs on the one between his fingers and the action causes Sykkuno to let out a scream.</p><p>“They’re so sensitive.”</p><p>The older male looks up weakly with a string of endless lewd sounds escaping from his swollen lips as Corpse continues to assault his nipples with his fingers.</p><p>“Do you play with them often?”</p><p>Sykkuno shakes his head as he continues to tremble under Corpse’s teasing.</p><p>“Lies.”</p><p>Sykkuno lets out a silent scream as Corpse closes his mouth around his nipple and sucks. The older male arches his back beautifully and the action pushes his nipple impossibly deeper into the younger male’s mouth as Corpse licks and tugs at the dusty bud with his teeth. A loud moan echoes through the dark bedroom when Corpse slides his one hand down to grab Sykkuno’s throbbing member through his boxers as his mouth changes to attack the other neglected nipple.</p><p>The older male’s breath comes out in heavy pants as Corpse starts to palm his erection with fluent motions. This is far better than any of his fantasies. Sykkuno cums with a cry before falling back onto the bed exhausted. His head feels light and fuzzy as he peeks an eye open to watch Corpse. The younger male rolls the sticky liquid between his fingers with a fascinated expression and the action causes Sykkuno to cover his burning face with his hands.</p><p>“Let me go fetch tissues.”</p><p>Sykkuno immediately sits up to stop Corpse when he feels the bed start to move.</p><p>“Sykkuno?”</p><p>Brown eyes trail down to the tent in Corpse’s jeans and the younger male shrugs as he tries to get up again. Sykkuno pushes him onto the bed before moving to straddle him. Corpse’s eyes darken with lust at the view before his eyes and Sykkuno’s cock gives an excited twitch in response.</p><p>“We’re far from done yet, Corpse.”</p><p>It’s like a switch that flips all of a sudden and Corpse really doesn’t know if he can handle much more of assertive Sykkuno tonight – he might just die at the hands of the older male tonight. The brunette’s actions are slow and teasing as he moves down to unzips Corpse’s jeans to reveal his swollen member. There’s a wet patch forming on the dark fabric already and Sykkuno wets his lips as he glides his finger over Corpse’s cock to trace its outline.</p><p>“It’s so thick...”</p><p>He sounds dazed – fascinated by the size of it. Corpse lets out a gasp as Sykkuno bends down to kiss at it. The touch feels incredibly hot even with his boxers blocking direct contact. Sykkuno continues to mouth at his shaft and Corpse brings a hand up to cover his eyes as he falls back onto the cold bed with shallow breaths.</p><p>“<em>I wonder if it’ll fit.</em>”</p><p>The mumbled statement causes Corpse to look up quickly. Sykkuno's slender fingers pull his cock out in one swift motion before he swallows it into his mouth without a single warning. Corpse lets out a curse when he looks down to find Sykkuno’s red lips stretched around his swollen member. There are tears forming at the corner of Sykkuno’s eyes as he continues to swallow Corpse deeper into his mouth. Sykkuno’s tongue twirls around the underside of his cock as he starts to bob his head in a slow, sensual rhythm.</p><p>“Sykkuno stop-”</p><p>Corpse can feel the familiar sensation of pleasure building to a climax as Sykkuno continues to move his head in a steady rhythm.</p><p>“I’m going to-”</p><p>The younger male pushes Sykkuno off of his cock as he orgasms violently. Corpse lets out a huff of breath as he tries to come down from his high. The dark haired male panics when he looks down to see Sykkuno’s face covered with ropes of his cum but a more dangerous, darker feeling replaces his panic when the brunette turns to look up at him cutely. Sykkuno licks at the corner of his mouth where a streak of the sticky liquid has landed and the action causes Corpse to sit up as the older male’s face makes an unreadable expression.</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>The streamer moves to sit between Corpse’s legs obediently and he starts to sucks on the musician’s thumb almost immediately when Corpse shoves it past his lips and into the hot cavern.</p><p>“<em>You’re so beautiful Sykkuno.</em>”</p><p>The older male lets out a needy whine at Corpse’s praise as he continues to coat the thumb in his mouth with his saliva.</p><p>“Would you like to go on?”</p><p>The question makes Sykkuno look up with a small frown and he presses one last kiss to Corpse’s thumb before letting go of it.</p><p>“<em>I said to make me scream, didn’t I?</em>”</p><p>And just like that the older male shifts back to being dominant as he moves to straddle Corpse’s hips again. Sykkuno starts to move his hips in small circles as he presses down onto Corpse’s newly erect cock and the younger male lets out a string of curses at the new friction. The brunette brings his hands down to rest them firmly on Corpse’s chest as he presses down with more pressure to slide Corpse’s erection between his plump globes.</p><p>Corpse is going to die from pleasure – his senses are becoming overloaded as Sykkuno lets out a sweet moan. He can’t lose to the brunette now. His hands shoot out to pull Sykkuno down onto his chest as he shifts to sit up. The motion causes his erection to press against Sykkuno’s hole and Corpse lets out a growl as Sykkuno shoves his face into Corpse’s neck to hide it with a gasp.  He throws open his bedside draw with a little too much force before pulling the bottle of lube and a row of condoms out. The lid flies open and the cold liquid spills out eagerly to coat Corpse’s fingers generously. Sykkuno bites down onto Corpse’s shoulder when the younger male presses a finger into the tight ring of muscle.  It takes a beat for Sykkuno to relax when his finger enters until the knuckle and Corpse pulls out quickly before shoving it back in. The sudden change of pace causes Sykkuno to scream against Corpse’s shoulder as the dark haired male continues to thrust into his tight hole. Slowly, finger by finger, Corpse works his way to stretch Sykkuno’s pink hole open until he has three fingers thrusting in and out at a steady pace.</p><p>“Corpse- Hnngh- No- Not there-”</p><p>The brunette throws his head back in a silent scream as his body ripples through a dry orgasm. Corpse pulls his fingers out after a few more thrusts before reaching for the condom. Sykkuno’s hand reaches out weakly for his  and Corpse turns to look at the brunette with confusion.</p><p>“Don’t, please.”</p><p>Corpse studies Sykkuno for a moment as he tries to understand what the older male's words mean. He glances at the string of condoms on the bedside table again before it clicks.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Sykkuno nods.</p><p>“I need verbal confirmation, Sykkuno.”</p><p>The older male lets out a breath as his cheeks burn impossibly redder.</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>Corpse reaches for the lube without breaking eye contact as he slicks himself up in preparation.</p><p>“You really shouldn’t trust people so much, Sy.”</p><p>He lets out a groan as he pumps himself a few times.</p><p>“It’s because it’s you, Corpse.”</p><p>The lube gets tossed to the side as Corpse moves to position himself in front of Sykkuno’s entrance with a deep growl.</p><p>“Don’t blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow.”</p><p>Sykkuno’s teasing smile fades into a breathy whine as Corpse rams all the way in with one thrust. The room fills with the sound of skin slapping against skin and lewd moans as the younger male slams against his prostate over and over again. Corpse’s name falls out like a mantra from Sykkuno’s mouth as the bed starts to shake underneath their weight.</p><p>“Aaahn- Corpse!”</p><p>Corpse lets out a curse as Sykkuno’s nails scrape down his back to leave angry red marks in their wake.</p><p>“I- ah- I can feel you here.”</p><p>Sykkuno lets out a small smirk as he moves his hand to caress his stomach gently. Corpse narrows his eyes at the brunette as he continues to outline the cock in him.</p><p>“It’s so big and thick, I wonder if it can get any bigger?”</p><p>A tiny giggle echoes across the bedroom when Corpse does in fact get bigger from Sykkuno’s dirty teasing.</p><p>“You really want me to break you, huh?”</p><p>Corpse runs his hand through his hair to push it back before turning Sykkuno around and grabbing a hold of his arms to pull them back. The younger male rams back in with no mercy from behind and Sykkuno’s head falls limp over Corpse’s shoulder as the dark haired male moves one of his hands to palm the brunette’s leaking cock.</p><p>“Both sides is- ah- no- too much.”</p><p>Corpse ignores Sykkuno pleas to chase after his climax and Sykkuno lets out a high-pitched moan as his orgasm tears through him. He lets out a small whine from overstimulation as Corpse thrusts into him a few more times before spilling into him with a deep groan.  They fall onto the bed in a mess of limbs as they both try to catch their breaths.</p><p>“That was amazing.”</p><p>Sykkuno lets out a hum as he wiggles closer to Corpse. The younger male becomes extremely flustered when a chaste kiss gets drop onto his lips.</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>Happiness washes over the room as Corpse pulls Sykkuno close in his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Bonus</p><p> </p><p>Corpse wakes up the next morning to the smell of coffee and a bed without Sykkuno’s warmth. He stretches his arms out above his head as he sits up to look around the room. Their clothes from last night have been put into a ball of chaos in the corner of his room. Corpse makes a quick trip to the bathroom before pulling on some sweatpants and forgoing a shirt. Sykkuno is humming a Christmas song happily as he pours the black liquid of life into two mugs.</p><p>“Good morn-”</p><p>Corpse’s greeting dies halfway when Sykkuno turns around with a smile.</p><p>“Is that-”</p><p>The musician’s brain short circuits and Sykkuno cocks his head to the side in question as he moves the two mugs of coffee to the table decorated with breakfast.</p><p>“Sykkuno, is that my shirt?”</p><p>Jack had sent Corpse an all black suit for his birthday last year and Corpse had worn the black dress shirt from that set to the party last night because he wanted to look presentable but never in his life did he think that Sykkuno would use it as the morning after shirt. The apartment is warm enough with the ac turned on to full blast but still. Sykkuno looks down at the too big dress shirt covering his thin frame before looking back up with a small ‘yup’.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>Corpse buries his face between his hands. His heart is going to give out any moment now. Sykkuno may not be shorter than him by too much but the dress shirt is one size too big for Corpse already so the brunette looks positively tiny in it.</p><p>“Don’t you like it?”</p><p>Corpse peeks out at him through his fingers before letting out an embarrassed groan. Sykkuno slowly makes his way towards the flustered male with a teasing smile before coming to a stop a few steps away from Corpse with his hands behind his back.</p><p>“<em>I wore it just for you, Corpse.</em>”</p><p>Corpse’s eyes widen with realisation as the dots start to connect.</p><p>“You knew what you were doing all along?”</p><p>Sykkuno swings a little from side to side with an innocent look.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>He stands up on his tip-toes to press a kiss to Corpse’s cheek before turning around on his heel with a small smirk. Corpse stares at him with disbelief as his brain tries to process everything.</p><p>
  <em>He’s so whipped, isn’t he?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little something for Christmas :) MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE &lt;3</p><p>I am definitely not putting off other work for this :) </p><p>I hope you enjoyed it! </p><p>Kudos and comments are very very much appreciated!! </p><p>Xx<br/>-Jesan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>